Yamcha (Weakling)
^^That name is redundant^^ Yamcha Yamcha is a weakling, fodder tier, he constantly tries to look tough and all, but his only use is to die Powers and stats Tier: -99999999999 Tier Origin: '''Dragon Ball '''Name: Yamcha, weakling, Saibamen fodder Gender: Female (Once a male) Age: Who cares? Classification: 'Faliure, Coward, '''Powers and Abilities: '''Dying, Fainting 'Attack Potency: Negative dimensional (So weak he is below the concepts of dimensions) | 0-Dimensional '(Speculation) 'Speed: Incapable (Below dimensional concepts of speed) Lifting Strength: Negative dimensional (So weak he is below the concepts of dimensions) | 0-Dimensional '(Speculation) 'Striking Strength: Negative dimensional (So weak he is below the concepts of dimensions) | 0-Dimensional '(Speculation) 'Durability: 'Negative dimensional' (So weak he is below the concepts of dimensions) | 0-Dimensional '''(Speculation) '''Stamina: '''Nill '''Range: 1E-500 planck lengths Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Borderline brainless Weaknesses: Everything Wins * Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) (Atleast Yamcha's power level is higher than this failure) Losses * Cailyu * Dora * Boots * Map * Backpack * Ren * Stimpy * Patrick * Spongebob * Rebecca Black * Justin Beiber * Stormtrooper * Arthur * D.W * Monarch of Pointland * The Authority * Saibamen * Hero * Bulma * His masculinity * His mind * Goku (Exaggerated) * Goku (Wanked) * Goku (MvC) * Goku (Screwattack) * Goku (Downplayed) * Guku * Beerus * Biris * Super Saiyan God Yamcha * John Cena * Krillin * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Imperfect Cell * Semi-Perfect Cell * Perfect Cell * Super Perfect Cell * Majin Buu * Kid Buu * Super buu * Buutenks * Buuhan * Dabura * King Kai * Supreme Kai * Old Kai * Babidi * Bibidi * Chuck Norris * Nappa * Vegeta * Azathoth * Yog-Sothoth * Cthulhu * The One Above All * The Primal Monitor * Kami Tenchi * Beerwhis * SSJGSSJGSSJ2.5 Legendary G Mode Voggeto + Veggeto)^(Gogeta*Veggeto) * SSJGSSJ4 Broly with Brolypotence * Platinum Cooler Form 5 * Real life * Anti Spiral * Super Tengen Toppa Guren Laggan * Almagan Comics * Golden Ultimate Cell * Super android #1317 * Saitama with Saitamapotence * Magikarp * Vsbattles Wikia * Ru Acf Wikia * Naruto Uzumaki (Wanked) * All Wikia * Suggsverse * Superman(Screwattack) * Ben Singer * Kirby (Screwattack) * Astroboy (Screwattack) * Dr Slump * God Spawn * Man of Miracles * Tenchi Muyo! * YHVH * Satan * Manifold series * Omega * Timewar Daleks * Timelords * The Eternals * The Chronovores * Kronos * Death * Quantum Archangel * The two guardians * The Celestial Toymaker * The Grace * The Great Old Ones * The Swimmers * The Guardians of Time * Menti Celesti * Naruto (Wanked) * Itachi (Wanked) * Madara (Wanked) * Nickelodeon * Logic * Supa Hot Fire * The Verse * Homu Homu * All Video Game Verse * Dragonball Z Bodokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragonball Xenoverse * Dragonball Heroes * Shia Lebouf * Itachi Uchiha * Archie Sonic Verse * Archie Sonic (Wanked) * Wario(Wanked) * Mario Verse * All Saitama Version * All versions of Superman * Naruto Verse * All Anime/Manga Verse * An ant * You * Nothing Yamcha die.png YamchaVsHero.png 1.jpg|Yamcha's Toy. YamchaBP.jpeg|Yamcha's power level Yamcha.png BK1XT_xCYAE8WGV.jpg 64e253996e206539bf5e22dd08d678d5318e8c1aa853c296bdffd7031fb2b277_1.jpg 9df4806de8d36233289d32dddd9b0e16afcd714ec91aecb998caee848e18cbb6_1.jpg d6798f39b5a2cd7a69eed831187d3e6831337088ef7af990cb5a1c512aa004ea_1.jpg 84302d61fc0b2697cb3a64ecd6515738.jpg abf611e3ee5c08d22b7c01af3917e55e6d42f2c2df20e199cd59d26a653b19a7_1.jpg|#science is wrong cd97eb0a61e0220cba96af570bbad048.jpg Yamchacard.jpg|Yamcha's official card Category:Shit Tier Category:Weaklings Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Lower Dimensional Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Trash Category:Idiots Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 11 Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:Stronger than Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed)